


Nice Aim!

by arashikuro



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Crack, Humor, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Shower Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2019-08-14 03:04:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16484810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arashikuro/pseuds/arashikuro
Summary: When Ohba slipped in the shower, did Aiba accidentally slide face first towards Ohno's crotch, or was it on purpose?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is obviously based off of the story Jun told about Aiba falling into Ohno's junk XD  I wanted to write an Ohba fic because no one ever writes this pairing! So this was what I came up with. :)

It was just a normal day in the world of Arashi. Their tour had just concluded successfully and everyone was heading towards the showers. Then the Tennen pair entered the shower together. Jun rolled his eyes. This wasn't anything out of the norm either; as a matter of fact, it wasn't just the airheads. Nino participated in the shower sharing, and they even managed to drag Sakurai into the mess. They couldn't get Jun to join, however. The one time Aiba barged into Jun's shower, the younger literally kicked him out; he feared that something ridiculous would happen, as it always does when Aiba is around.  
  
******************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
"Excuse my entering! Oh! Riidaa's in this shower!" Aiba smiled brightly.  
"Hi, Aiba!" Ohno couldn't help but return the smile.  
 Their shower continued on normally, well normally for them at least. The shampooed each other's hair and giggled about pointless things. That was until the ridiculous thing happened, of course.  
  
Aiba, being the airhead that he is, tripped over his own feet and fell into the older man. By some miracle only achievable by the miracle boy himself, Aiba ended up with his face full of pubic hair and Satoshi Junior, while Satoshi Senior lay beneath him, dazed and confused.  
"Aaaah! Sorry Riidaa!!!!" Aiba grabbed Ohno's hand and helped him up, ignoring what had just happened. "S'alright." Ohno turned the other way, embarrassed about the situation.  
"Can't you stand straight without falling on someone's dick?!"  
"Maybe he did it on purpose! Look, it seems like Oh-chan wants more!" Nino smirked gestured towards Ohno's growing semi. Jun shrugged and with that the men left, along with Sho, who had just stepped out of his shower.  
It was just then that Aiba noticed the leader's arousal as well.  
"Oh-chan, do you want me to help you with that?" Aiba sounded so innocent that if it weren't Aiba, Ohno wouldn't have thought the question was sexual at all.  
"Eh?! No... it's okay... you don't have to." The older man was blushing furiously.  
"But I want to~"  
"Well, if that's what you want..."  
  
Aiba grabbed the older man by the hair and mashed their lips together, pushing his body flush against the other man's. He slowly began kissing down Satoshi's neck, leaving a wet trail behind. He briefly stopped when  he reached a nipple; he sucked and nibble on the erect bud before continuing down his body. When Aiba reached Satoshi's large erection he swirled his tongue around the tip, making sure to lap up all of the delicious precum. He then began to take Ohno inside of his mouth at a painfully slow pace. Ohno groaned. Aiba let the cock slip from his mouth.  
"Shh, the others might hear!" Ohno could only nod to that, as the younger man already began taking the cock back in.  
Aiba swallowed the erection whole, and sucked while tracing his tongue over the prominent vein. Satoshi whimpered slightly. Soon the younger man increased his pace, quickly bobbing his head up and down  the shaft.  
"Masaki!" Satoshi screamed out as he came, his seed shooting down Masaki's throat.  
"So much for the others not hearing you." Aiba chuckled, and Ohno blushed again.  
  
"Come on, let's go." Aiba stepped out of the shower.  
"Wait, what about you?" Ohno looked at Aiba's obvious hard-on.  
"Come over tonight and we'll take care of it there?"  
"Okay." Satoshi smiled.  



	2. Chapter 2

The Tennen pair made their way out of the showers, and into Arashi's green room, where they were greeted with cat calls and teasing comments. They tried to ignore the bandmates as they collected their belongings and headed towards the door.  
"Have fun guuuuys~"  
"Don't get pregnant, Sa~to~shi~"  
"And NEVER have sex in a public shower again! I don't want to hear that! And no one else does either!"

****************************************************************************************************************

During the car ride home, Aiba was becoming more and more impatient. He had been aroused for a long time now. So it wasn't very surprising that Aiba pinned Ohno against the wall in the entrance way the second they entered the younger's apartment.  
"Bedroom. Now."  
Aiba led Ohno towards the bedroom down the hallway, attempting to shed off some clothes in between fiery kisses. 

They had both lost their shirts before Satoshi pushed the younger man on the bed, straddling his lap. Ohno sucked and nibbled on Aiba's neck, his mouth eventually sliding down to do the same to the large birthmark. Aiba stifled a moan.  
"Don't be quiet. I want to hear you." Aiba shivered at the command. He'd never seen the leader so demanding and in control.  
Wait does that mean... Aww! But I wanted to top! Oh well, there's always next ti-  
"Oh fuck!" Aiba's thought was interupted by Ohno biting his nipple and palming his erection through his pants simultaneously.  
Ohno undid Aiba's pants, sliding them down along with his underwear.  
"Lube?"  
"Top drawer." Aiba gestured to the nightstand to the right.  
Ohno spread Masaki's leg wide open, giving himself a second to admire the man splayed out beneath him.  
"Has anyone ever told you that you are beautiful?"  
"No."  
"Well it's a shame, because you are." Aiba blushed at the compliment, turning his face away in embarrassment.  
Satoshi lubed his fingers and inserted two into the gaping hole. Aiba grunted at the intrusion. It had been a while since he was in the receiving position.  
A third finger was inserted, and Satoshi pressed against Aiba's spot, causing the younger to moan deliciously.  
Ohno removed his fingers, causing Aiba to whimper. He didn't have much time to whine, however, as soon enough he felt a large hardness pressing into him. Masaki cried out, a wave of pain and pleasure shooting up his spine. The older man gave him a minute to adjust before gently thrusting in and out. Before long, Ohno was slamming into the tightness, causing Aiba to scream out.  
"Satoshi, I'm close." The leader responded by wrapping his hand around Aiba' cock, jerking to the rhythm of his thrusts. It only took a few seconds for Aiba to spill over, and after a couple more thrusts Ohno was climaxing inside the younger.  
They lay in silence for a few moments, coming down from their high.  
"Shower?"  
"Mm."

******************************************************************************************************************************************

The shower started off innocently, with short kisses and playful touches. Despite this, Aiba couldn't contain himself. He saw that adorable ass when Satoshi bent over to grab the shampoo and wanted nothing more than have Ohno bent over while he fucked him roughly.  
Masaki grabbed Ohno and mashed their lips together, grinding against the older.  
"Again?" Ohno chuckled.  
"Are you up for another round?"  
"Alright."

"Turn around and bend over." The roles had reversed and this time the younger was giving the orders. Ohno quickly complied, using the railing in the shower to support himself.  
Aiba glanced around him. This'll work.  
He opened the bottle of body wash and poured some on his fingers, which he inserted into the older man. He quickly began scissoring the tight hole.  
"Just fuck me already!"  
Aiba removed his fingers, and lubed himself up. He thrust completely into Satoshi and began moving at a steady pace.  
"Ah, shit, go faster!" Masaki began to pound into the hole with as much strength as he had.  
Satoshi felt his orgasm approaching.  
"Touch me!" He's demanding even when he bottoms.  
Aiba grabbed Ohno's erection and stroked until the older climaxed, with the younger finishing soon after.

The men washed off and curled up next to each other in the bed, sleeping soundly.

******************************************************************************************************************************************

 

Omake:

 

"Masaki, last night was great, but I'm curious about something."

"What is it?"

"Did you purposely fall on my... you know." Aiba giggled at the older's embarassment.

"No, it was completely an accident!"

"Idiot." Ohno laughed and swatted at Aiba's head.


End file.
